Fullmetal Alchemist Mailbox
by doesnotexsist
Summary: you can send any fma character a question
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist**

Me: this is inspired by The confusion's Teen Titans Mailbox

Alphonse: Hello I'm Alphonse Elric and I'm with my friends and enemies Edward.

Ed: WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN RIDE A GRASSHOPPER YOU JERK!

Alphonse: Winry

Winry: Do you like automail?

Alphonse: Roy Mustang

Roy: MINISKIRTS!

Alphonse: Riza Hawkeye

Hawkeye: *cocks gun*

Alphonse: Maes Hughes

Hughes: Do you want a picture of my daughter. *gives you a picture of his daughter* *starts rambling on about how adorable his daughter is*

Alphonse: *sweat drop* Gluttony

Gluttony: Can I eat you?

Alphonse: And Scar

Scar: *stares at his arm tattoo*

Alphonse: next to scar is Lust.

Lust: Hello boys

Alphonse: after Lust is Pride

Pride: *raises shadows*

Alphonse: *shivers* After Pride is wrath

Wrath: *takes of eyepatch*

Alphonse: After Wrath is anime Wrath

Wrath: Mommy!

Alphonse After wrath is anime sloth.

Sloth: Hush now wrath.

Alphonse: after sloth is the other sloth.

Sloth: such a pain.

Alphonse: after sloth is envy.

Envy: *transforms into you* I am not Envy I am *insert your name here*

Alphonse: okay….. urr next to envy is….. Mom

'Trisha': sorry Kid got ya. *transforms back into envy*

Alphonse: You jerk *starts to beat up envy*

Alphonse *catching his breath*

Alphonse: we are all here so you can ask us questions by reviewing please keep it G rated. Also you can ask anyone from the show.

Me: you can also ask them truth or dares

Fma cast: WHAT you never said that!

Me: well this will be interesting

Fma cast: *turns into an old fashion angry mob*

Me: go to fun bye *Runs away*


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Okay this chapter is going to be ridiculously short because I only have two reviews. :( I would like to thank my two reviewers Moofyfan and TaliaAlchemist. Also this no longer just a mailbox you can also make characters do dares. I am now the host.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist I don't okay *sniffle***

Me: hello Fma cast.

Fma cast: hi Jedimasterawesome.

Me: we have two questions!

Ed: only two wow jedi we thought you would get more than that.

Me: It's not my fault. hmph

Me: Any who the first question is from Moofy-fan.

**Hello. I have two questions. First is for Al. What would you do if Ed decided to let you have a cat?**

**Also, Scar. Care to tell us about your brother? He's seems like a pretty cool guy who doesn't afraid of anything.**

Me: well Alphonse.

Al: if brother let me have cat he would an even better brother than he is now. *sigh* I wish I had a cat.

Me: your turn scar.

Scar: Brother…. Well my brother was an amazing man until he got interested in alchemy than he defied Ishvala and became obsessed alchemy. There was only one thing he was afraid of ,but I made me swear to not tell.

Me: awww dang it. The next person who reviewed was taliaalchemst.

**My Oc Vengance has a few questions...**

**Vengance: Lust, I still don't have that 70 bucks you owe meh. And Envy try not to get beat up by some kid, it's embarassing, dude v.v **

Me: he/she is a homunculus. Lust go.

Lust: vengeance I told you I won that bet that man checked me out not you.

Me: O_O okay….. um envy your turn.

Envy: WHAT DID YOU SAY BRAT I CAN BEAT UP PIPSQUEAK WHENEVER I WANT I AM JUST GOING EASY ON HIM!

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING PIPSQUEAK.

Me: *hits ed with a mallet* that's all for today.

**Authors notes: well that's that chapter. Please review or else I can't make any more chapters. Also I doesn't have to be a question t can be a dare too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii I'm back. **

Me: we have THREE questions today that's a record .

Ed: that's pitiful

Me: shut up shorty.

Ed: WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE HIM IN A MAGNIFINE GLASS YOU JERK!

Me: * hits ed with a mallet*

Me: any ways the first question is from Dragon with two hearts here are her questions

**Miss Lust, I have two questions!**

**1. Where do you buy your dresses? 'cause I love them.**

**2. Do you have back problems**

Me: well Lust

Lust: well there is this amazing outlet store in central called fashion mafia. And no I do not have back problems because of my healing abilities.

Me: the next questions are from AvaEobane.

First the review: It's really sad that you let the people from Xing out.

Well:

Question1: What were you thinking, Roy, when Manga!Wrath took Riza as hostage?

Question2: What were you thinking, Manga!Wrath, when Colonel Mustang took your wife as hostage?

Me: ohhhh do we have Royia fan or am I mistaken. Also you can ask the xingese people questions see. *Grabs ling*

Ling: Hi

Me: okay Roy answer or I will drench you with water and kill you with a toothpick.

Roy Mustang: *shivers* * blushes at the question* umm well I was worried about my lieutenant and I thought she was going to die and wished I told her something.

Me: what did you want to tell her?

Ed: that wasn't part of the question!

Me: shut up! Well roy

Roy: * blushes furiously* well uhh that I love her.

Me: where is riza?

Ling: In the bathroom.

Me: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww dang it and just when I was going to get them together.

Me: your turn to answer (manga) wrath.

Bradley: it was a typical human move I expected them to do it and I knew they wouldn't hurt her.

Me: cool. Okay the next questions are from Allura Solis-Elric

Al: brother did you get married.

Ed: no not that I know of.

Me; on with the question here they are :

1) Envy, how do you feel about a common nickname for you, the "Bipolar Cross-Dressing Palm Tree"?

2) Winry and Al, What drives you the craziest about Edward?

3) Ed, do you like brownies? =D

Envy: it hurts my feelings and I am angry * goes and pulls an envy tantrum*

Me: nice can I use that name?

Alphonse: when he screams about people calling him short.

Winry: when he screams, when he doesn't appreciate good auto mail, and when he doesn't drink his milk.

Ed: stands there in shock

Me: that's all for today remember I want dares DARES PLEASE!


End file.
